


The Way You Look Tonight

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Android, F/M, Gen, Other, Romance, ghost - Freeform, rp logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Tuomas (Black Tiger)/Tomoe, Fluff (ormaybeifyouwantsomesmutIdkjustthrowinthatouthere), “The Way You Look Tonight” (Frank Sinatra Cover) - Adam Levine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a wonderfully meandering RP between Tomoe's ghost and Black Tiger. I call rp logic--it doesn't have to make sense.
> 
> Something happened between fluff and maybe-smut. I think maybe Kotetsu stood in the way. But I think it wound up rather sweet, myself.

It wasn’t the _most_ ideal place, perhaps, but the building where the laundry facilities were kept was close to where he stayed, clean and warm, and generally never ventured into by anyone else. There was certainly no effort made to go into the locked back room (a lock easily picked by the android), where Tuomas had taken the time to set up several layers of blankets to make a bed, bringing in a chair and a small radio. “I may be able to bring you a small black and white television tomorrow, Miss Tomoe.” He assured her. “I hope this is comfortable for you for now.”  
  
No, it definitely wasn’t ideal; but it was appreciated. “I’m sure I’ll be quite fine, thank you Tuomas. You won’t get in trouble for any of this?”  
  
He shook his head, sitting next to her on the blankets for a moment. “These are all things that had been abandoned. And it would seem that I am the only one who takes care of laundry, therefore I believe this to be a safe place. I will have plenty of opportunity to be here and check on you while I am taking the necessary precautions to finally leave.”  
  
Folding her hands in her lap, Tomoe sighed quietly. “That does still worry me… but I trust that you’ll take care of yourself.” Just the thought of it was difficult, prompting her to reach over and turn on the radio just to give her hands something to do.  
  
“I will.” The android promised. “And I will take care of you, as well.”  
  
There was already a blush forming from the words, but _more_ of one when she realized what song she’d tuned into. An old favorite, to say the least. “Hm… if you have some time, would you like to dance Tuomas?”  
  
He blinked. “I cannot dance, Miss Tomoe.”  
  
“Of course you can. Kotetsu could. He just had to have motivation.” She teased, standing before reaching for the android’s hands. “Come on and try, alright?”  
  
There was no resistance against standing and being lead over to the open area of the room, curtains pulled over the window. Even so… “I have a great deal of concern for the possibility of stepping on your feet. I am considerably heavier than most humans.”  
  
“You have better coordination than them, too.” Tomoe argued with a little smile. “Try? For me?”  
  
That did seem to do the trick. “Show me.”  
  
She nodded, determined as she posed him. “Alright. You put one hand here on my back… and the other up like this. And then you lead.”  
  
A few seconds of stillness and silence followed before he seemed to need to ask, “Would I not need to know how to lead first?”  
  
Tomoe laughed. “Alright, that’s a valid point. Switch with me, I’ll show you.” She rearranged their hands slightly so that she was leading, taking the first step. “Now your left foot follows my right foot so we’re moving together.”  
  
Well that seemed simple enough. “Acknowledged. And again with the left?”  
  
“See, catching on already.” It was simplistic, sure, but it was a start—and the android managed to surprise her when he followed her turn without any trouble. “Ah, you do remember!”  
  
“Vaguely.” Tuomas admitted. His hand slid from Tomoe’s shoulder to her back, initiating a change in position before he took charge and continued a slow, careful dance. He _did_ remember, was the thing. He just didn’t realize _what_ he remembered until he registered that he was kissing her, the woman’s lips soft and warm and full of a nostalgia he shouldn’t be feeling—  
  
He pulled back quickly, the both of them stunned enough not to speak for some time. It seemed only right to start with an apology. “I am— I apologize profusely, Miss Tomoe. I do not know what ‘came over me’.”  
  
Blushing rather obviously, she assured with a mild stammer, “I-it’s alright, Tuomas. Really. I’m not angry with you.”  
  
“It was rude of me to assume. I believe. I am not certain, but it seems so.” The android tried to explain, tried to make some sense out of the processes which seemed to be competing for his attention, memories that weren’t his own but were still strong.  
  
After a moment of gathering herself, of discovering what her heart was saying to her in order to follow it, she took a step forward and posed them both to dance again. “Are you nervous?”  
  
Tuomas wasn’t sure how to answer at first, uncertain of what he was being asked. The words came regardless. “Yes. I do not know what I should be doing.”  
  
Dangerous. So dangerous. But she felt so _safe_ with him; and he was, after all, partly Kotetsu. “Well, what do you _want_ to do?”  
  
Another pause. But he told the truth. “That. Again.”  
  
“Kiss me?” Tomoe asked in a whisper as they started to move again.  
  
Morality still wasn’t particularly understood. He knew of Wild Tiger’s, he knew that his own was mixed and unique and very confusing, but even so… “Yes.”  
  
“Ah, well. You can, if you’d like.” She answered, still blushing. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”  
  
Nodding, the android took her at her word as they continued to move slowly over the floor. The kiss was softer that time, a little more calculated… but it was still chaste. Respectful. More so than the kiss she and Kotetsu had first shared, but… different, too.  
  
It was good. Nice. It was its own kind of sentiment that would be ripped apart by attempts to label it. Instead, Tomoe simply suggested, “Let’s dance a little longer, alright?”  
  
Tuomas felt perfectly content to do so, only too happy to spend a bit more time with her. Even when the song ended, there was something else distantly familiar and comforting, slow and soft and serving as a reminder of his promises to protect. To break free. He’d be sure to take her with him.


End file.
